


Not Just Any Dreams

by subject221B



Category: Marvel, The Avengers, Thor (Movies), Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Strange Dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subject221B/pseuds/subject221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River got these weird dreams lately, including Thor,Loki and othe Norse myths. And she have a feeling she is connected to them in some way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Royal Friend

"Rivetha~ Loki~I'm going to find you both" said Thor with a singsong voice 

He heard a giggle from behind the pillars. "Aha! there you ar- eh, you're not here" 

All he sees was just a bunch of flowers trail.

'Where is this coming from?'

Loki and me saw Thor searched for us. Searching every behind of pillars and calling our name. But still he haven't found us. 

Loki laugh at his brother's confusedness. "Why did he search everywhere, but our place?" said Loki, whispering. I just gave him a grin, agreeing with him.

We are hiding behind a giant book case. It was a very small gap. My cheeks burning, wonder why? Because there was barely a space between Loki and I. 

"Where are these two. I guess I'll search in another room" said Thor to himself and then exited the room.

"Vetha, let's go. Thor is already gone to another room." said Loki, holding my little hand in his. 

Then like all stories would be, my cheeks are burning, again.

For a moment, we searched for a perfect hiding spot.  
We ended up hiding under the dining table. Hiding plus eating the grapes from the table. 

We hide there, for...err quite a long time I should say. I almost fell asleep, but Loki wakes me up. But both of us ended up sleeping in each other shoulders.  
'Oh, come on Thor, hide and seek is not supposed to be hard'.

We don't even hear he was in the room until he shouted our names. "Hey! Loki, wake up," I shook his shoulders, "Thor is here!". In an instant, he woke up.

We can see Thor's feet from under the dining table, searching for us. And also calling on our names. 

He suddenly stopped at where we at. "He's going to look under the table!" said Loki, whispering to my ear. 

I swing my hand,followed by yellow dusts coming out and they start transform into flowers. The flowers circle us until the top of our head. Loki also make the transparent spell, so Thor can't see either the flowers or us.

I can see Thor bend his head to search us under the table, but he found nothing. 

"How can you do that? I didn't know you can do magic,Vetha" said Loki,whispering. 

"It just take much practice...that's all" 

•••

After a moment later, Thor gave up searching Rivetha and Loki. 

"Okay you two! I gave up. You both win." Thor put his hands in the air, signing he already gave up.

Rivetha and Loki show up from under the huge dining table, laughing 

"What?! How can you two be there? I have checked under that table. Twice! And all I see it's just bunch of flowers" said Thor. Their laugh are getting louder. 

Thor shot a look on Loki  
"Brother, did you use your magic?" said Thor, one eyebrow raised

"No I did not." Loki said with his eyebrows furrowed. 

"Don't lie to me, brother"

Can't contain no more of Thor's stone head, she stand up to face the truth that she used her powers.

"I'm the one who used magic, not Loki" say Rivetha. The floor became so interesting at that time.

"But that's the same like cheating!" said Thor half shouting. Typical. 

"No...Brother, there's actually no rules about using our powers while playing hide and seek. So it's not Rivetha's fault" said Loki. Rivetha is a little bit suprised that Loki stand up for her. He's not the kind of person that likes to stands up for people.

"uhm..well, you are actually correct. But the next time we play, no magic. Deal?" said Thor 

"Deal."

•••

It do takes a few hours until it's night. It's like the time is drunk,everything happens so fast.

*Iris,Rivetha's twin sister

After take a bath, I wear my yellow gown and wear my shoes. 

I hear a knock in my chamber's door. "Yes,come in".  
There's a head popped up, it's Loki. 

"Lets go Rivetha, dinner is ready" said Loki.

"Oh, I'm sorry my prince, but I'm not Rivetha...I'm Iris."  
"Well, tell Vetha I'm looking for her, i'll be outside"

I looked down to the floor, 'I guess what they said about the second birth is right. Nobody err looking for me.'

•••

Rivetha sat between Loki and Thor. Such a chatty sister she is. Both Loki and Thor does not seems to notice me at all. But it seems the all-mother do notice me from across the table. 

"Hello, Iris. How's your day?" smiled the all-mother. "My...day is going well, All-Mother" I shutter. "Did you play with Loki and Thor today?".

I could tell that I am, because in fact, I'm the one that played with Loki and Thor today. Not Rivetha.

"I...I am not, All-Mother. I spent my self in the library" I lied. The All-Mother nodded, "You are just like your mother". 

•••

Later that night in Rivetha and Iris's chamber

"Thank you for replacing me today, Iris. I really do not fancy Loki"  
Rivetha said to Iris.

•••

The sun is shining bright through the window,waking me up. Again for the dreams. It gets weirder and weirder everyday. I don't know why all of that can get into my head. I've never heard of those things before and yet, I dreamt about it a lot.


	2. SHIELD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I named a kid after Jack Dawson,or Jack Frost. 
> 
> Your choice.

This morning goes normal as usual for River. It's the 3rd time for her to dream about these things. 

For whom wanted to found out who's River, well, she worked for SHIELD. She's not that badass agent type. In fact, she's working in SHIELD's laboratory, level 6.

She took a cold bath and then put on her favorite flower shirt. 

She existed her bedroom and went straight to the small dining room of her apartment. She found her nephew, Jack, eating his Froot Loops cereals.

"Hi Jack,ready for school?" said River greeting her nephew.  
"uh...yup, I just have to finished my loops first." said the 4 years old. 

Jack is a 4 years old boy that have short blonde hair, just like his mother. His mother is the sister of River, however, they do got different hair colors.  
River got brown hair and her sister, Lauren, got blonde hair.  
Jack is living with his aunt since his mother went to Africa for being a medical helper there, and not going to be back until 3 weeks later. 

 

"So, anything interesting happen in school?" ask River  
"Uh...it's not really 'interesting', but made new friends yesterday." the little kid replied with a grin.  
"And I got a star from reading a story completely."

Like, how can that be not interesting?

"Well, it is actually interesting, Jack. You got a star! How can that be not interesting?". River sat down at a chair beside him, eating her own breakfast.  
"Everybody got a star for doing everything, Auntie...and I don't think it's super interesting..." Jack continues eating his loops, "but I think getting a new friend is interesting, Auntie." 

•••

A moment later,they arrived at Jack's school. "Bye Jack, I'll pick you up at 12" said River from the car.  
"Bye Auntie", wave Jack over his shoulder.

 

Then River head to SHIELD's headquarter.  
The security welcomed her with a warm smile,and a "good morning, Riv".

There's a call from her boss,that early morning.  
"River, I have some tasks for you" said Coulson, the famous Phil Coulson.  
"What it is? The mysterious hammer in the new Mexico, again?"  
"Yes. That one. We've got a few things from the astropologist"  
"Jane foster?"  
"Exactly. I've emailed you all the information about her research, you better check your computer."  
"Okay thank you,boss"  
"Oh, and one more thing. The fact that I actually like called boss, you have to call me sir,eventually."  
"Roger that, sir eventually." 

Coulson don't give another damn and end the phone call with a sigh. 

So now River reading Jane's research. It was a lot of theories and formulas, and a lot of how can this happens. 

 

Time sure flies fast for those who got distracted. After hours of reading and rereading and also understanding all of those latin words, River glance at the clock. The clock showed it was already 11.45 pm.

'Meh, 15 minutes 'till lunch time....wait a minute....JACK!' 

Yup, she forgot again. 

With lighting speed, she grabbed her purse and her car keys, then running to her car.

She drove my car as fast as she can and ended up getting a few swears from other cars. 

A few moment later, she arrived at his nephew's pre-school. When she arrived, the school was already empty. Not entirely. 

Just a few man cleaning the front yard and vomits.  
'Where would that little trouble maker be?'.  
Suddenly she heard laughter coming from the side yard.  
She walked to the side yard. She saw a park bench with two people sitting on it. The little man seems like Jack, and it really is him, but who's the other guy?  
Their backs are facing River, so River couldn't see their faces. 

He looks like he is on his 30's, and...he is definitely holding a strawberry ice-cream.  
'Strawberry ice cream? Since when guys like strawberry ice cream? The only person I know who love strawberry ice cream is just....HOLY COCONUT, can him be HIM?'

She talked to herself, alright. 

She desperately wanted to know who's that man, eating an ice cream with her nephew. "Jack! Jack? Is that you?" River shouted from her place, the blonde 4 years old boy glance over his shoulder,and then turned back to face her completely.  
"Yes, Aunt Riv. Look! Uncle Parker is here!" 

'Parker? Parker Brooke?'

The man with the hair as dark as coal turned his face at her. "Hello, Riv", he said with a smile.  
It had been years since River saw Parker. Because of his parents death, Parker went to his solitude world and not going back to reality until now. 

••

They two are hugging each other now, exchanging happiness and how much they missed each other.  
After awhile, Parker, Jack and River were sitting down on the small park bench, who made them flatten each other. 

"So...where do you work now?" River licked her ice cream. "Um...CIA," Parker lick his almost-finished ice cream,"But, I moved" "Where?" "Uhh, do you know that agency that take superhero and alien cases?" "You work for SHIELD? How in the world that I never saw you? What floor did you work at?" "You worked at SHIELD too? Well, I don't work at a floor, I joined the Field team." Looking by his muscles, River didn't doubt it, "That's great! Maybe you can teach me how to use a gun sometime?" "Yeah. Alright." He smiled at her, then glance at his watch.  
"Scheiße! It's 14.23 already!" he stood up and so do River, "Riv, I gotta go. I'll call you later, okay?" he smiled,"Bye lil' guy" said Parker to Jack.

•••

"Riv, I have to talk to you, come to office,now". Phil's voice is blaring through my phone's speakers. I ended the call and went upstairs.  
After I went through a few aisle, I've arrived. 

"Yes, bos-um sir?"  
"Sit down, River. I have to you about something important"  
'Oh, cramps. I hope I didn't get in any trouble'

"Well...as you know Director Fury is working on a project. We need agents who can work perfectly at their fields. So, I recomended you to Director Fury, and he said yes."  
"...Thats amazing!" River said happily, her eyes looking everywhere but Coulson. It's awkward when you said it while looking at your boss. "But I only got one experience in doing projects."  
"One, and the most successful project the SHIELD have ever done. It's okay, Riv. It's not going to be hard, just do what you were doing and it's going to be fine."  
"All right,bos-sir....and umm do i get a further explaination about what the project is about?" 

•••

"Do you really have to go?" Said Jack, standing next to their small dining table.  
"It's gonna be fine. You'll be with Agent Josephine, she is a nice agent, and also a nice friend."  
The little boy fall silent, before he asked another question, "How long you'll be leaving?".  
"3 days, 5 days tops."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Scheiße : Shit (German)*  
> I put Parker for a purpose. This is some sort of introduction, about who's Parker and yadayadayda.
> 
> You'll find out soon what he's up for.


	3. New Mexico

It's time for her to go to New Mexico, to begin her new task on The Avengers Alliance project.  
SHIELD had surrounded the area where Mjölnir fell. It became like a little research center.  
But without the shining bricks (oh wait, bricks don't shine), they used plastic instead. Nice work, SHIELD.

She have been greeted by some pals who are in this project, working on their specialty.

"Here's your new favorite spot. Get use to it, and go find out about this shit. I'll report to Coulson if you open your Facebook account." River let out a sigh. 'Butthole' she thought.

She ate her early lunch with Agent Barton, having scrambled eggs with smoked salmon for brunch.  
She was eating her meal when her eyes caught someone familiar. Blonde hair, very muscular and got two deep blue eyes.

'Hey, wait a minute...I think know that guy'

River stare at the muscular man for a few seconds. "Riv...Hey Riv..." Barton tap her hand. River looked back at Barton with a questioning look, "What?" "You've been staring at that guy for a long time." River looked at the man for one more time,"You like him? It looks like you just seen your true love." said Barton, while looking at River then Thor.  
"True love? Are you even serious?," said River looking back at Barton "It's like, I've seen him somewhere."  
"Nah, don't worry about it. You probably seen him in some place. He looks very muscular though."

They didn't talk much after that. They pay for what they ate and went back to the little research center.

Thor keep running around her head. She looked everywhere in here mind palace, searching possibly where she had seen that man.

***

She cannot think straight when she was working. So she decided to call Jack.

The line came up, Jack's voice greet her ear. "Hello?" "Hi, Jack" "Aunt Riv?" "Yeah, its me. How's school?" "It's great. I got another star,for peeing in the toilet." River let out a laugh, "They do gave stars for everything, don't they?"  
"Yes they do, Auntie" Jack giggled.

 

Coulson walked past her and said something to his walkie-talkie, telling the guards to fight off a muscular and blonde man.

'Muscular? Blonde?' River turned her head to where Coulson is, but he's already gone.

"What happened?" River asked, "Don't know the details, but a blonde man barged inside and fight off dozen of men with his bare hands."

Who else can fight off dozen of people with his bare hands? 'It must be him'. River followed to where Coulson have headed.

It's raining already, droplets of rain falls from Coulson's face. River stand there in silence, waiting for something to happen.

A scream cane out from the man, and Coulson's order made the ground men handcuff Thor and took him to the interrogation room.

"River," he motioned me to follow him "You'll help me with the interrogation"

•••

There he is. Sitting inside the white colored room. Ready for being interrogated, his eyes never leave the floor.

"River, I have to get Agent Hand online. Watch him for me" Coulson made his way to the door "And," he turned his head "You can ask him a few question."

•••

He is quite attractive really. This muscular, blonde man. He happens to be Thor. She wonder if she could ask him about her strange dreams.

Than, she realized. Its her only chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you see, i renew my previous work and changed the story plot. I hope you liked this one better. 
> 
> I know there are mistakes, and i hope you can make it better by commenting.


	4. Rivetha and Iris

Coulson went out to get Agent Hand online, so River starts first.

She slid the door to the interrogation room, or at least, it looks like an interrogation room.

This Thor guy dont even bother to looked up. So she thought, maybe it has to be her to open the conversation. She is the questioner after all.

"So..." she's quite confused on what she would call him. She could be the real Thor or another Norse cosplayer. He still haven't looked up from the floor.  
"Thor, would you mind if I ask you a few question?"

'HEY DON'T BE EASY ON HIM,RIV. REMEMBER, HE KICKED MORE THAN 20 SECURITIES BUTTS WITH HIS BARE HANDS!'

The voice of Agent Klovenskulv (I admit his name is hard to remember) blaring through her tiny communicating device on her ear.

"You dont need to shout, you klunk" said River through her gritted teeth.

 

"Who are you talking to, Ma'am?" said Thor suddenly, looked up from the floor.  
"Um...the guy outside"  
"And he can hear you?"  
"Yes....So, let's begin the questioning shall we?"

River eyed him for a moment, he looked depressed, and sad.

"Who are you?"  
"You will not believe me"  
"Try me"  
He silenced for a moment, "I'm Thor, son of Odin,from Asgard"

'SEE RIV, THIS GUY IS LUNATIC. HE IS OBVIOUSLY NOT THOR. THOR IS A MYTH'. River Can still hear his Russian accent.

"Shout one more time, and I'll throw you off the cliff"

Thor chuckled at her comment, and she begin the questioning again.

"Well,you do looked like Thor. But seriously, who are you?"  
"See, you did not believe me"  
River fall silent.  
"Okay, back to the main question. How do you get here?"  
"My father banished me, and he sent me here with the Bifrost"  
 _The Biforst, it sounds familiar..._  
"The Bifrost? As the teleporting thing in Asgard?" "Yes"

River walked closer to him. "This maybe a little bit off the main question, but do you someone named Rivetha or Iris?".

'RIVER WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' a little voice on her ear said. But she ignored him.

Thor seemed surprised by the question River just asked, "Yes, I do know her. She was my one of childhood friend. She is such a charming lady" "And what about her twin sister,Iris?" "I did not know much about her sister, why do you want to know about them so badly?" "...i think I'm connected to them in some way, but I dont know. Tell me more about her" "She was banished in her teenage years, along with her twin sister " "Why is she and her twin sister banished?"

Before Thor can answer, Phil already inside. "Let me take this over, Riv. Go help Adrik."


	5. A Favor

Coulson asked a few more question to Thor, who seems not interested to answer

 

"Hey Riv-" said Adrik suddenly "-the question you asked back then,is kind a little bit off the main question isnt it?"Adrik sounded like he meant it sarcastically but he doesn't mean it that way.

 

"Yeah...it is" said River, staring at the space.”

"Then why do you asked him those questions?”

 

River just have to asked him those questions, if she doesn't, her dreams will be forever a mystery. "I just have to,Ad-" she paused "-this is maybe the only chance I'll figured how I got those dreams". Adrik looked away from River and draw his attention back on his computer. "Yeah,maybe you're right. You got a living proof now..."

 

"And Riv, if you wanted to know more about Norse myths, you know my number"

River smiled. At least there's someone who doesn't think she's crazy.

 

***

 

River left the research center early that day. She needed a rest and maybe do a little research about norse myth. She stopped at isabbella's, the same restaurant when she first spotted Thor.

She order a cream soup and a hot tea. She opened her laptop and typed google to begin her search.

First off she begin with Thor and Loki. And then she typed Rivetha and Iris. But none came up.

 _'What? No such thing? I thought Rivetha was the goddess of plants'_. Then she remembered about Adrik.

After she finished her soup and her hot tea, she went back to the hotel to get a rest.

She pulled the blankets until it's covering her whole body. After a minute or so, she falls asleep.

 

•••

 

"Where do you think you're going?" ask Iris to her older twin sister. "I'm going to the forest,with Thor and Fandral. I've told you about this, haven't I?" Vetha said, wearing her left shoe.

"No,you haven't" mumbled Iris, "And you do have a lesson in magic today with Loki, right? Since you said to him you're the one who's going to be the goddess of plants" she mumbled the last part.

"Ugh, well I'm sorry. I'm not the one who the one who used magic when playing hide and seek" said Vetha sarcastically. Well, it is actually Iris fault, and she cannot get away with it.

"-Besides, you do fancy Loki, so this might be your chance to be a little bit closer to him. And there's nothing wrong with helping your own twin sister" Vetha turned his head and looked at Iris over her shoulder. "Yes, I do know that part very well. But if you don't fancy Loki, why can't you just tell him that you're not?"

"Its not that simple you know" said Vetha while she comb her hair "-he'll be mad at me, and then he tell Thor, then Thor will hate me for breaking the heart of his 'precious' brother. I just don't want Thor to hate me"

Iris hate to see Loki being played like this. Rivetha's just pretending to like him to get closer to his brother, but Iris didn't say anything. If she did, Vetha would twist her words and blame Iris for having a finger in the pie.

***

 

So for that day, I pretended to be Vetha again. Loki suggest that we practice our lesson at the beach.

"Its not too far, and we can also ride horses"

"But I can't ride one"

"I'll teach you how. Its not hard"

 

So Loki and I went to the horse stall and went off to the beach. On our way to the beach, we had a little talk. "My prince, why do we have to go to the beach to practice our magic?" the wind kept blowing her hair to her face. "Well, 'tis more fun to practice at the beach than at the library” he turned his head to look at Iris over his shoulder and smiled, “And we also can enjoy the sun goes down”.

A few hours later spent by learning new kind of magic and spells. Finally its time for the last lesson for today. For your information, this magic includes 2 people, because one can’t handle it by her/himself. “Why is one can’t handle this magic by his/herself?” ask Iris. “I do not know, but my mother said, ‘you can never do this magic alone, because it is very dangerous for one to handle it.’ I don’t really know what makes it so dangerous. But lets just stick to  my mother’s advice”

Loki intertwined his hand and fingers with Iris’ and began to enchant. Its some Asgardian language that even your narrator here cant even translate it. Google translate haven’t include the Asgardian language yet.  Yellow and Green dusts of magic came out from their other hand and beginning to form a ball of yellow and green dusts. “Now, direct the ball to the sea” said Loki, concentrating fully on pointing the ball towards the sea. “And now, Release it!” cried Loki, saying the last words.

The sea split into two, right when they were aiming the magic ball. “Amazing isn’t it?” said Loki, still panting. “Yeah, it is amazing-“ said Iris, panting like Loki. They put too much concentration on forming the ball “-It is very powerful, too”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a few confusion. The last few days, I updated a new story plot for this fanfic. its okay if you're too lazy to read it from chapter one all over again.   
> A little change ; Rivetha and Iris are twin sisters. Iris is the one who's gifted with magic, and Rivetha is just a faker. Rivetha doesnt like Loki and more fond to accompanied by Thor, so she asked Iris to replace her position, and be Rivetha. 
> 
> Yeah, thats pretty much about it.


	6. Her Lies

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

The alarm clock woke her up from her slumber. She grunted and take a peek at the shining green numbers, which shows 9:16. She jolted up from her comfortable bed and jump into the shower and take a quick cold bath. She put on her green shirt and he work pants. Whatever that’ll looks like. She gather her belongings and went straight to the little research center. 

“You’re late” said Coulson when River entered the research center. “I’m sorry, sir” River said. No more excuses, because she knows it’ll never work on Coulson. She hurried her way to her computer. Started the PC and starting to work. She haven’t heard from Jack for a long time, so he decided to text Agent Hill instead. Jack is probably on his way to school.

Suddenly, her computer screen identifies a change of frequency. She immediately  report this to Coulson. “Let’s go take a look” he said, while climbing down the stairs. “You too, River”. 

She don’t know why she need to come along, but she can’t deny an order from her superior. While in the car, one of the field team gave her a gun. “What is it for?” ask River with a quizzical look on her face. She doesn’t know it’ll be a killing trip. “In case you need to shoot someone down” said one of the field team. _Ok, maybe this’ll be a dangerous trip after all, I love guns anyway. But never learn how to shoot it before._ Let’s admit it, watching too much action and crime movies, do make you want to hold a gun and  pull the trigger. 

They finally arrived at the place where the atmosphere’s frequency has changed. There is a circle with Asgardian mark in it. “Get someone from linguistic down here” said Coulson. River hurried to get the phone and call someone from linguistic that Phil knows very well. 

Phil still examine the circle Asgardian mark. _Its like I’ve seen this mark before, but I don’t recall where._ She examine it very carefully. _Its looks like it came from one of my dreams_ , she thought. _And maybe it is!_

“Sir, I think I know where it came from” River finally spoke. Suddenly there are a smoke, or more like a small tornado came up from the circle on the ground. The smoke appeared as a robot, or at least that’s what they think it is. “Is that one of Stark’s?” River asked. “I don’t know, that guy never tells me anything” Coulson replied. 

‘You are using unregistered weapons technology.’ Said Coulson through the megaphone. ‘Identify yourself.’ The robot, or lets just say The Destroyer (because we know what it is) stopped. “Here we go said Coulson”. Unexpectedly, the fire came from behind the destroyer’s head. “INCOMING!” shout Coulson. And The Destroyer destroyed two cars and causes injury to a few Field team and also River. River’s first reaction is to shoot it. Probably the bullets slow him for a while. 

So she aim at The Destroyer and pulled the trigger a few time. The bullets make no impact on The Destroyer, but instead, The Destroyer turned its head at her, and fire coming out from the back of its head. 

_ Oh klunk.  _

River hide behind a car and covering her head, prepared for any further impact. Which is actually not very helpful. But the impact never come. River take a peek from behind the car. What she sees surprised her. The Destroyer is just standing there, looking directly at her, like waiting to be shot at. 

“Why did he stopped?” said one of the Field team. “I don’t know, but I suggest we keep on shooting”. 

They continue to shot at The Destroyer. And still, it make no impact on The Destroyer. The destroyer seems to be awaken by the bullets, and he begin to shot fire at anything and also burn a few more cars. _I guess we’ll be walking then_. 

The Destroyer headed to the town. Need more stuff to burn? Thought River to herself. “It headed to the town, sir. What should we do?” ask one of the man. A few man were injured, and Coulson suggest that a few of us went back to the research center and heal them. While the rest of us headed to the town and try to save the town folk.

River and the rest of the field team went to the town. They saw The Warriors Three and Lady Sif. “What are they?” “They must be the guys Alby told us about.” “I admit one of them, do looks like Jackie Chan”.

Sometimes, the serious, hard working team, are full of jokers. 

~

Me and the rest of the guys, helps people to evacuate people and find them a safer place. When was running after I evacuate someone, I saw Thor. He is talking to the destroyer. _Oh, it can talk too? How amazing_. But they didn’t talk for long. The Destroyer turned its back at Thor and slapped Thor with the back of its hand. And with that, Thor flies across the street.

As for a spontaneous effect, I shot The Destroyer with my gun. It’s not actually my gun, but for a moment let’s think that it’s mine. The Destroyer come close to me, and in the very moment, my bullets are out. _Oh, come on!_

I froze. I didn’t know what to do. I want to run but my accesses are blocked by the walls. It came closer to me. I was scared, and I really do. I do not know what to do besides standing there, frozen. He was right before me. I thought he will do the same to me as he did to Thor. 

But it doesn’t. It cocked his head to one side like a curious puppy. No fire coming out from behind its head. But suddenly it flew before me. It’s like something, or someone, hit it and carry The Destroyer away. 

They went for a few rounds of fight until a tornado came. Thor vanished to the sky, and everything went silent. 

 

 

-Interlude- 

_ The moment I saw her, and I know not if she’s the one if been searching for my whole life. I know not, if she still remembers me, or even think about me for once. The All-Father has wiped out her memories and also her twin sister’s.  _

_ But I also remembered her betrayal, her lies flashed into my mind and stayed. _


End file.
